1. Field of the Invention
A system and apparatus for transporting a colloidal like mixture of mineral material and water from a mining site to a processing facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,794 shows a control apparatus including means to position and move the controlled apparatus having a fluid discharge device for vertical and horizontal movement. The control apparatus comprises a control input, a joystick, a controlled apparatus position limit, and a switch for selecting manual and automatic position and movement; a computer, a memory for storing program, a device for receiving controlled apparatus position information and a device for generating and communicating electrical signals; first and second controlled apparatus position determining devices; first and second control remotely controlled electrically operating drive motors for adjusting and controlling movement to the controlled apparatus, and first and second current sensing devices interposed between said computer and the drive motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,395 teaches a method and apparatus for mining a location using a hydraulic monitor having a horizontal and vertical positionable control apparatus. The hydraulic monitor is connected to a source of high pressure water. Distance and direction measuring equipment are mounted on the monitor and controlled in a manner to scan the location. The output from the distance and direction measuring equipment is fed to a computer and a visual video display monitor. The computer converts the information from the distance and direction measuring equipment to a visual representation of the cavity being mined.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,003 comprises a high-pressure stream of leach solution directed against a mine waste dump or other mass of mineral-bearing material to be leached to dislodge and break up the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,199 discloses a hydraulic monitors of the type used in placer mining and fire fighting and more particularly relates to hydraulic motors arranged to utilize the reaction force of liquid discharge of the liquid about two angularly related axes.
U.S. Pat. No. 740,731 teaches an apparatus for mining phosphatic pebble comprising. a station having washing and cleaning apparatus for the material and a pump and motor therefor for elevating the material thereto, a pipe extending from the pump to the sump, and an auxiliary pump having an independent motor. The auxiliary pump is coupled with the pipe and intermediate the first-named pump and the sump end of the pipe and arranged in a plane considerably below that of the first-mentioned pump in the upper plane.